Described herein is (E)-6,10-dimethyl-5,9-undecadien-2-ol (geranyl acetol), termed here fuscumol, which has been identified as a male-produced pheromone emitted by Tetropium fuscum (F.) and Tetropium cinnamopterum. Also described are novel derivatives thereof e.g. esters, methods for the synthesis thereof and to a composition comprising fuscumol plus host volatiles e.g. a synthetic blend of monoterpenes plus ethanol, for attracting male and female T. fuscum and female T. cinnamopterum. 
We have been developing tools for detection of the brown spruce longhorn beetle, Tetropium fuscum (F.) (Coleoptera: Cerambycidae: Spondylidinae), a Palearctic species inadvertently introduced to Canada and discovered near the port of Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada, in 1999 (Smith and Hurley 2000)1. In Europe, T. fuscum breeds primarily in moribund Norway spruce, Picea abies (L.) Karst. In Nova Scotia, it is infesting red spruce, P. rubens Sarg., white spruce, P. glauca (Moench) Voss, black spruce, P. mariana (Mill.) B.S.P., and Norway spruce (Smith and Humble 2000)2. Many cerambycids are attracted to conifer volatiles (Allison et al. 2004)5. A synthetic blend of monoterpenes simulating spruce cortical volatiles plus ethanol is attractive to T. fuscum, T. cinnamopterum Kirby and T. castaneum (L.) (Sweeney et al. 2004, 2006)3,4. However, a pheromone-based attractant should detect T. fuscum at lower population densities and be more species specific than host volatiles. In cerambycids studied to date, long-range pheromones tend to be short-chain (6-10 carbons) hydroxy ketones or diols released by males that elicit attraction in either both sexes or females only (Allison et al. 20045; Lacey et al. 20046.